Un chat, un chien et un rongeur
by Nekote02
Summary: Hayner, Pence et Olette sont trois adolescent dont les vacances touchent à leur fin. En manque d'imagination pour trouver de nouvelles activités, Hayner décide de percer le mystère des masses noires inconnues qui apparaissent dans la ville.


**Titre : **Un chat, un chien et un rongeur

**Auteur :** Nekote

**Rating :** K

**Genre :** Aventure

**Taux de spoil: **Nada!

**Disclaimer :** Tout les personnages présents proviennent de la série Kingdom Hearts (Square Enix/Disney), trois personnages appartiennent à un certain dessin animé que vous avez surement reconnu en lisant le titre! XD

Bonzour les ptits amis! 8D

Comment allez vous en ce début de printemps? :3 *...On est bien au printemps n'est-ce pas? owo'*

Ahem bref, pour cette fois je ne vous propose pas une fanfic Vanven *miracle!* mais une dont le personnage principal est Hayner!

Désolé **_Kino-Yaoiste_** d'avoir prit autant de temps D: Je souhaite que ça te plaise malgré tout ^^

* * *

><p>« Et donc, on fait quoi aujourd'hui? »<p>

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus de deux mois que nous étions en vacances. La rentrée des classes était prévue pour deux-trois jours plus tard dans la semaine et nous avions complètement vidé notre sac à idées, allant jusqu'à le défaire entièrement et ne plus savoir comment le reformer.

Je regardais les nuages défiler dans le ciel bleu, attendant que l'un de nous nous fasse part d'une illumination révolutionnaire.

« …

-…

-…

-Ce silence me donne faim…

-…

-…

-On devrait peut-être trouver un sujet pour notre rédaction?

-…

-…»

D'abord le ventre, ensuite la tête.

Je continuais de garder le silence et restait attentif à la conversation fort passionnante de mes deux meilleurs amis.

« Et pourquoi ne pas parler des glaces à l'eau de mer? Après tout, tout le monde les aime ici!

-Parce qu'on l'a fait l'année dernière, et celle d'avant, et d'avant avant, et avant avant avant…

-C'est bon, c''est bon, on a compris Olette! »

Las de leur débat futile, je me redressais et les regardais. A ma droite se trouvait la dénommée Olette ; jeune fille de mon âge, elle ornait de grands yeux vert émeraude et les traits doux de son visage étaient entouré de deux longues mèches aux couleurs marron glacé. A ses côtés était présent le garçon le plus glouton de toute la ville: Pence.

Cheveux noirs et marron noisette, sa corpulence était l'opposée même de la mienne.

Je poussais un soupir désespéré.

« Ca ne sert à rien de rester ici à parler inutilement. Autant aller faire un tour. »

Je sortis, suivit des deux autres qui semblaient être de mon avis. On marcha d'abord par ci et par là, parlant de tout et de rien. La routine quoi. Et puis, c'est alors que quelque chose vint enfin pimenter notre journée : une masse noire semblable à un trou noir se dessinait sur un mur de la ville.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Aucune idée, c'est dangereux vous croyez?

-Trop cool! »

Je partis en direction de la chose étrange qui disparu avant que je l'atteigne. Étant arrivé trop tard, je déposais ma main sur la façade. celle-ci semblait normal et n'avait gardée aucune trace de la forme bizarre. Dommage…

Pence dit d'une voix inquiète avec une once de curiosité dans l'intonation:

« Vous croyez qu'il y en a d'autres? »

Je me retournais et me mit à courir, passant à côté de mes deux amis.

« Allons voir! »

Ainsi nous passâmes la journée à rechercher d'autres phénomènes de ce genre.

C'était maintenant la fin de la journée, comme à son habitude, le ciel avait échangé sa couleur bleu pour se vêtir d'un chaleureux orange. Déçu de n'avoir rien trouvé, nous nous décidâmes à acheter des glaces et d'aller les déguster en haut du clocher. Ce moment de la journée était notre préféré, il nous redonnait à chaque fois du poil de la bête.

Or lorsque nous arrivâmes au sommet, nous aperçûmes un jeune blond d'environ notre âge et vêtu de noir assis à notre place. Il faisait plusieurs gestes, riait et parlait en alternant la droite et la gauche.

« C'est qui lui?

-Alors là, aucune idée… Je ne l'ai jamais vu ici personnellement.»

Je le regardais un instant faire son monologue et finit par lui adresser la parole.

« Hey. »

L'inconnu se retourna, nous laissant ainsi découvrir ses deux billes bleus ancrée sur son visage.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles tout seul? »

L'étranger sembla enfouir son nids dans l'arbre de la stupeur. Nous regardant un instant, il répondit:

« Mais je ne suis pas seul! Axel est là! »

Il tendit son bras gauche. Puis son bras droit.

« Et Xion aussi! »

Surement le dévisagions-nous avec perplexité puisque ce dernier fronça les sourcils et nous tourna le dos.

« M'allez! Dites quelque chose vous deux! »

Il continua son dialogue avec ses amis imaginaires tandis que Pence chuchotait à Olette:

« Tu connais un Axel ou une Xion dans le coin?

-Jamais entendu parlé, et je n'ai pas eut écho de rumeur disant que des gens venaient de s'installer.

-Cherchez pas, il doit être fou, on ferait mieux de-

-JE NE SUIS PAS FOU! »

Le blondinet se fraya un chemin entre nous et parti. Toute cette histoire venait de couper notre envie de glace.

Le lendemain matin, Olette, Pence et moi-même nous étions à nouveau retrouvé dans notre planque. Et, une fois de plus, personne ne semblait motivé à dire ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot. Cependant, le silence n'était pas lié à l'ennui cette fois, nous étions juste dans notre petit monde. Ou peut-être étions-nous juste en train de nous remémorer la scène de la veille?

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous décidâmes d'aller interroger le vendeur de glace afin de savoir si un adolescent blond aux yeux bleus aurait acheté quelques unes de ses merveilles rafraichissantes la veille.

Négatif.

Cela ne lui disait rien. Par contre il nous informa que cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'on venait lui voler trois de ses précieuses glaces, et ce tout les soirs.

Dépités, nous repartîmes pensifs vers notre base secrète. Quel ne fut notre surprise lorsque nous croisâmes le fameux garçon qui en plus de ça était en train de pénétrer l'un de ces étranges trous noirs que nous avions vu hier!

« Heeey…Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

-On le suit?

-Mais, et si c'était dangereux?

-Roooh! Faites ce que vous voulez, moi j'y vais!

-Hayner, attend! »

Écoutant les bruits de leur pas derrière moi, je fermais les yeux et accélérais pour ne pas échouer une nouvelle fois. Lorsque je les rouvris, je découvris un monde inconnu qui s'offrait à moi. En y regardant un peu mieux, tout ce qui m'entourait me paraissait grand, énormément grand. J'humais l'air et regrettais très vite mon geste.

« Pouah! Ça sent mauvais!

-C'est à cause des hommes et de leur pollution.»

Je regardais autour de moi afin de trouver à qui appartenait cette voix qui venait de résonner.

Personne.

« En haut l'ami. »

Je levais la tête et aperçu un oiseau, à l'air pas si futé que ça, en train de secouer une de ses ailes.

« Euuuh… Vous êtes un perroquet?

-Oh non, non, non. Je ne suis qu'un humble pigeon portant le nom de Boris. Qu'en est-il du votre, ami à puces?»

Ami à puces? Pour qui il se prend pour m'appeler de la sorte? Et puis depuis quand les oiseaux parlent?

« Hayner. Tu peux me dire ou l'on est? »

L'oiseau battit des ailes, vint en poser à l'arrière de ma tête et pointa l'horizon.

« Californie mon ami, Californie! »

Cali…Quoi? Jamais entendu parler.

« On est loin de _Twilight Town_? »

Le pigeon resta silencieux. Je me demande s'il était en train de réfléchir.

« Bon, c'est pas grave si tu ne sais pas. Je vais demander à quelqu'un d'autre. »

Je regardais une fille passer.

« Hey, toi là! »

Elle tourna la tête vers moi, afficha un grand sourire et s'approcha.

« Ooooh! Maman! Maman! Regarde comme il est mignon! On peut l'adopter dit? S'il te plaiiit! »

M'adopter? Mais moi ce que je veux c'est rentrer chez moi!

Sa maman la tira vers elle.

« Lucy, ne le touche pas. On ne sait pas d'où il vient. »

Justement! Moi ce que je veux savoir, c'est comment je peux rentrer à la maison!

Je me levais et me dirigeait vers eux.

« Attendez je veux ju- »

Mon visage rencontra le sol, le rire de l'autre oiseau parvint jusqu'à mes oreilles.

« On dirait que tu t'es bien emmêlé les pattes! »

…Pattes? Je levais mes mains jusqu'à mes yeux pour y découvrir plusieurs petites taches noires qui en entouraient une beaucoup plus grosse.

« Des…COUSSINETS? »

Je m'empressais d'aller jusqu'à une flaque, trébuchant deux ou trois fois, et me penchais afin d'examiner mon reflet. Celui-ci me montra deux grandes oreilles dressées sur la tête ainsi qu'un gros nez posé au bout d'un museau.

« Je suis… UN CHIEN? »

Je regardais le reste de mon corps recouvert par une tonne de poils. Des canines a la place de mes dents normales, des griffes à la place des ongles et..Une queue qui me suivait comme mon ombre!

Boris ria de plus bel en me regardant faire.

« Eh bien le chien, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend?

-Je ne suis PAS un chien, mais un être humain! »

L'oiseau ne put s'empêcher de retenir un nouveau fou rire.

« Et moi je suis une Diva! »

Prit par la honte de l'entendre se moquer, je me mis à aboyer allant jusqu'à essayer de l'attraper en un saut, chose qui le fit fuir.

Maintenant calmé, je me mis à culpabiliser. Je venais de faire fuir la « personne » qui aurait pu me guider dans cet endroit bizarre. Poussant un soupir, je me décidais à visiter moi-même ce tout nouveau monde.

« Je me demande si Pence et Olette sont ici aussi… Si c'est le cas, j'espère qu'ils ont plus de chance que moi. »

Durant ma marche, je croisais diverses personnes. La plupart s'exclamaient en prononçant de gentils mots, mais pas tous. D'autres me faisaient une caresse ou deux.

Et maintenant je me retrouvais dans un parc. Je m'allongeais dans un coin près d'un banc pour me reposer tout en regardant les autres canidés jouer entres eux.

« Je veux rentrer.»

Poussant un soupir, je fus surpris d'entendre un bruit de craquement derrière moi. Celui-ci provenait d'un amas de courtes branches feuillues, toutes reliées à une ou deux bases formant ainsi quelques broussailles.

La curiosité venant chatouiller le bout de mon nez, où plutôt mon museau, je décidais de voir de mes propres yeux ce qui s'amusait à faire un tel raffut dans les buissons.

C'est alors que je vis quelque chose de la taille d'un lapin mais qui semblait aussi agressif qu'un écureuil défendant son territoire. De plus, il ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un mammifère mais à un insecte géant.

Ne sachant pas si cette bestiole pouvait être dangereuse, je me mis à marcher à reculons, doucement, sans quitter la bête du regard, sans bruit pour ne pas attirer son attention.

Tout semblait se dérouler à merveille, jusqu'à ce qu'une de mes jambes…Pardon, une patte arrière, vint se déposer sur une petite branche qui produit un craquement de mécontentement.

« uh-oh… »

L'étrange insecte se tourna vivement vers moi, laissant apparaître deux yeux ronds et jaunes.

_« Avec un peu de chance il est aveugle? » _pensais-je en me risquant à ne plus bouger.

Or la chance n'était pas de mon côté, et mon ennemi s'élança sur moi. C'est alors qu'en l'espace d'un clin d'œil un chien au pelage jaune s'éclairant à partir de ses flancs droits et gauches, tomba littéralement du ciel, un bout de bois étrange dans la gueule.

Ce nouveau personnage s'acharna sur l'insecte géant qui disparu comme par magie.

Je restais un instant bouche bée, tentant de remettre mes idées en place et de garder mon sang-froid face à la situation.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien? »

Mon regard se déposa sur le canidé qui venait de me secourir. Quelque chose en lui me semblait familier, mais quoi? Ses yeux bleus? La couleur de son pelage? Son visage? … Bon d'accord, je ne connais personne qui ait le visage d'un chien.

« Euh oui? »

Le jeune mammifère, satisfait de cette affirmation, me tourna le dos et reprit sa promenade comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Or mon désir de connaissance lui, n'était pas assouvi.

« Hey attend! »

Me remettant sur mes quatre pattes, je le rejoignis à ses côtés et lui posait diverses questions comme « Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose bizarre? » , « Pourquoi elle a disparu? », « Et tu es qui au fait? ». Le canidé me répondit qu'il s'appelait Roxas et qu'il combattait ces étranges êtres qu'il appelait « _Sans-Cœurs _».

Si vous voulez mon avis, ce chien ne devait pas avoir toute sa tête.

« Ben quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dévisager? Tu sais que c'est impoli?

-Hein? Oh pardon, j'étais en train de réfléchir.

-…

-… »

Ce silence va me rendre fou. Autant trouver un sujet au plus vite.

« Dit, tu saurais comment je pourrais rentrer chez moi?»

Roxas ne m'accorda pas un seul regard, et dit avec un ton hautain:

« Avant de demander de l'aide, on donne son nom tu ne crois pas? »

Je forçais les sourcils. En passant, je ne savais pas que les chiens avaient des sourcils!

« Hayner. Je m'appelle Hayner.

-Je vois. Alors Hayner, tu es un chien perdu? Tu viens d'arriver dans cette ville?»

Je dessinais un mouvement horizontal de la tête.

« Je ne vie pas ici.

-Tu es en vacances?

-Non plus. »

Roxas me dévisagea, à croire qu'il ne me comprenait pas. D'un autre coté, je compatie un peu. J'arrêtais de déplacer mes pattes et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça. Je suis en vérité un garçon de 15 ans qui vit dans une ville complètement différente de celle-ci et je veux y retourner par n'importe quel moyen. »

Cette fois c'en était sur, Roxas allait me prendre pour un chien complètement taré de la puce… Attendez, c'est quoi cette expression? Me dites pas que je commence à raisonner comme un chien! Ce serait bien ma veine!

« Je peux t'aider à rentrer chez toi. »

Mes oreilles se dressèrent subitement et je sentis quelque chose remuer dans mon dos.

« Vraiment? Tu ne me prends pas pour un dingue? »

Roxas me sourit.

« Bien sûr que non. Par contre, tu ne devras jamais parler de tout ça à qui que ce soit, d'accord? »

Oula ce genre de phrase sont toujours aussi rassurante qu'une meute de chats enragés.

« Euh…D'accord? »

Pas d'autres choix que d'accepter, je veux rentrer à la maison!

Mon camarade de marche me tendit une de ses pattes. Je dois avouer que je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire sur le coup, les chiens ne peuvent pas se serrer la main… Ou plutôt les coussinets. Je lui donnais alors un grand coup dessus tel un tope-là, ça au moins c'était faisable!

On s'échangea un sourire complice et nous nous remirent en route. Et quel longue route! Nous avons dû sortir de la ville, puis marcher plusieurs kilomètres pour ensuite arriver à un bâtiment orné d'un néon dessinant un chat et un chien, l'un remuait la queue tandis que l'autre bougeait une de ses pattes en guise de bienvenue.

« Euh Roxas…

-Hm?

-Tu veux mettre à l'adoption? »

Le canidé aux yeux bleus afficha un sourire malicieux.

« Va savoir. »

_Traitre! _

« Un autre jour peut-être, en attendant le seul moyen pour toi de retourner chez toi se trouve ici.

-Hey attend, je veux pas partir dans une famille d'accueil, hein.

-Je sais, je sais. »

Un grand bruit vint nous faire sursauter. Les portes s'ouvrirent et un petit groupe d'animaux manquèrent de nous percuter. J'eus à peine le temps de remarquer qu'il était composé d'un chien blanc d'environ ma taille, un chat noir aux grands yeux verts et une sorte de boule de poil non identifié dans une boule transparente. Drôle de trio si vous voulez mon avis.

« C'est le moment, dépêche toi! »

Roxas se mit à courir avant que les portes ne se ferme. Alors que je m'apprêtais à m'élancer, je sentis mes pattes quitter le sol.

_Oh My Bones, ne me dites pas que je vole, les chiens ne volent pas normalement non? _

« Oh non, toi tu ne t'enfuiras pas! »

Nom d'une croquette je me suis fait attrapé par une femme forte effrayante!

Je regardais autour de moi tout en me débattant et vit que Roxas était lui aussi prit au piège. Et comme la logique le voulu, nous nous firent mit en cage avec les autres chiens.

« Bah nous voilà bien tiens!

-Au moins on a réussi à entrer.

-Entrer…Et tu crois qu'on peut faire quoi maintenant? On est coincé entre ces fichus barreaux et je te rappelle que y a que dans les dessins animés où l'on peut creuser le sol pour s'enfuir! »

Roxas secoua la tête avant de se diriger vers un coin de l'espace clôt où nous étions retenu prisonniers.

« Autant se reposer un peu.

-Quoi? Mais on n'a pas le temps de se reposer! »

Ce dernier ne me répondit pas, chose qui me fit gravir un échelon de plus dans ma colère. Je regardais alors la gamelle rouge qui contenait un gros os parfaitement symétrique. L'envie de me défouler me fit donner un coup de patte dedans. Chose que je regretta après puisque le « nonos » vint percuter mon museau.

« Grrr! Je déteste être un chien! »

Sur ces mots je me laissais tomber au sol, croisant les pattes et fit une mine boudeuse. Le marchand de sable passa peu de temps après pour m'emmener dans un monde ou les arbres à croquettes me faisaient baver et gargouiller d'envie.

Or d'étranges secousses vinrent perturber mon havre de paix. Jetant un coup d'œil dans mon dos j'aperçu un os géant en train de…de courir vers moi.

« C'EST QUOI CETTE BLAGUE? »

Ma tentative de fuite fut un échec et, alors que l'os s'apprêtait à m'écraser, je me réveillais dans l'endroit que j'avais laissé quelques temps plus tôt. Oh, et l'os se révéla être Roxas, juste au cas où ce détail vous intéresserait.

« J'ai trouvé un moyen de nous enfuir. »

Ah que je n'aime pas entamer des sujets sérieux dès le réveil.

« Et comment?

-Attaque moi. »

….Attendez, quoi? Il veut que je le blesse? Il est fou ou il a juste des tendances masochistes?

« Euuh…?

-S'ils nous voient nous battre, ils voudront forcément nous séparé, et dans ce cas ils devront ouvrir la cage, c'est à ce moment là qu'on prendra la fuite. »

C'est qu'il sait se servir de sa tête ce petit!

J'hochais la tête et me mit à l'ouvrage. Grognements, aboiements, claquements de dents dans le vents… Toutes les méthodes furent assez bonnes pour attirer l'attention d'un bénévole qui s'apprêtait à sortir un confrère canidé. Se croyant capable de nous arrêter, il ouvrit maladroitement la porte, et nous, on en profita pour s'enfuir.

Après s'être assuré que personne ne nous avait suivi, Roxas m'entraina dans une salle sombre où une toute petite fenêtre laissait passer quelques rayons du soleil. Le jeune chien aux yeux bleus déposa ses pattes sur le mur puis se tourna vers moi.

« La voilà ta sortie. »

Je regardais le mur, puis Roxas, puis de nouveau le mur, et une fois de plus Roxas. S'était-il foutu de moi depuis tout ce temps…?

« Fait moi confiance, cours et tu réussiras à traverser le mur.

-Euh je crois que t'es pas bien du _pwet_.

-Fait ce que je te dis, je te promet que tu ne te cogneras pas et que tu arriveras sauf chez toi!»

Je le dévisageais un instant, il avait l'air de savoir de quoi il parlait, et puis il faut dire qu'il ne m'a jamais trahi depuis qu'on s'était rencontré.

« Boooon, d'accord. Mais si ça foire et que je me cogne, prépare toi à ce que je t'envoie une armée de puces affamées! »

Je pris une grande inspiration, fermai les yeux et m'élançait de toutes mes forces vers le mur tout en priant la déesse des croquettes que ce n'était pas un canular et que j'allais bel et bien traverser cette masse imposante et rigide qui me faisait face.

« Au revoir, Hayner. »

Cette phrase, cette simple phrase composé de seulement trois petits mots me donnèrent un frisson dans le dos. Cette voix, ce pelage blond et ces yeux bleu, tout ces petits détails me mirent l'image d'un adolescent de mon âge en tête. Roxas… Je connaissais un Roxas, mais ou? Et pourquoi l'aurais-je oublié?

« _Hayner… Haaaayner…! »_

Cette voix…

« _Réveille-toi où tu devras payer les glaces de Pence pendant une semaine! »_

Cette sensation d'être de retour à la maison…

J'ouvris lentement les yeux pour découvrir une étendue orange s'offrir à moi.

« _Oh! Il revient à lui! »_

Et maintenant deux formes qui gâchaient tout le paysage.

« _Hayner? Tout v_a bien?

-Pence? Olette?

-Il a l'air de se souvenir de nous! »

Je me redressais quand une soudaine douleur vint me titiller la tête.

« Ou est Roxas?

-Roxas?

-C'est qui?

-Ben…Roxas quoi! »

Mes deux amis me dévisagèrent.

« Raah et pourquoi j'ai autant mal au crâne?

-C'est parce que tu t'es cogné contre le mur.

-Hein?

-Oui, tu as voulu attraper un hanneton et tu t'es mal réceptionné. »

Oula c'est quoi cette histoire d'hanneton? Je devais pas être frais à ce moment là.

Je me relevais puis m'étirait.

« Bon, c'est pas tout mais toutes ces aventures m'ont donné faim! Le dernier arriver paye tout! »

A ce moment là, jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'un jeune garçon aux cheveux doré et aux yeux bleus m'observerait, un sourire serein dessiné sur son visage.

* * *

><p>Et voilà c'est terminé!<p>

En espérant que ça vous ait plu ! ^w^


End file.
